


Get Out Of My Head Charles

by misssunbeam



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssunbeam/pseuds/misssunbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Reader is enjoying a book while Charles is enjoying messing around with your thought and you revenge may lead to what you have dreamt about for long; the telepath himself!</p><p>fluffy and funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Of My Head Charles

**Author's Note:**

> words in cursive are spoken inside your head

 It was a late summer evening and you were sitting outside at the Xavier mansion reading a book while the boys were playing yet another game off chess. 

You couldn’t help but wonder why Erik would play against someone who could read his thoughts but to each his own or something.

You continued reading as Raven joined you in her human form.

You knew all about the mutants and being one yourself you finally found a place to call home and friends to be with.

“Hello Raven, how was training?” you asked and looked up from the book to smile at her.

“Fine, with a little help from Erik,” she replied mysteriously for dramatic effect, “How’s the book?”

“Not too bad a bit too sappy for my taste, but then I did find it in your brothers library so it makes sense,” you joked and you both laughed and Raven sat down next to you.

 _Hey! I don’t read romance novels_ , Charles voiced sounded inside you.

 _Get out of my head Charles!_ You shot back defiantly, it was weird and uncomfortable to know he was there, hearing your thoughts.

 _No it’s very interesting in here,_ Charles replied and you could hear him chuckle both outside and inside your head.

You rubbed your temple and Raven looked at you knowingly.

“If he’s annoying you, I can always tell him to stop, he listens to me,” Raven suggested.

“Thank you but I think he enjoys it too much,” you answered and Charles agreed.

“So… you and Hank?” You asked Raven to change the subject; you didn’t like talking about Charles too much being afraid that they would realize that you fancied him far too much but honestly he probably knew, he could read minds but luckily he had never actually asked you about it. 

Raven blushed and you started talking in hushed voices so they wouldn’t hear you at the table but you had a sneaking suspicion Charles was still listening.

“What about you? We spend all this time together and I don’t know if you have anyone in your life,” Raven questioned and your mind immediately went to the telepath but quickly thought about all the others and shook your head.

“No, I’m just little old me, on my own,” you replied bittersweet; being isolated had been rough.

“You’re not alone anymore, and hey maybe one of the guys here might catch you eye,” Raven suggested and wiggled her eyebrows. You smiled warmly feeling happy you were part of a family in their own weird way.

“Thanks but they are not really my type,” you said. _Liar!_ “Shut up Charles!”

Raven laughed and you realized you had said in out loud and turned to look at the men at the table. Charles was smirking and Erik looked confused. Raven said she was going to shower and left leaving you with your book. As she walked away you noticed that the boys was still looking at you.

“Who’s winning?” you asked awkwardly.

“Chuck as usual,” Erik replied and they returned to the game, leaving you alone.

 _I hate you!_ You thought knowing he was still there.

 _Lying again, that’s not very nice and not very you_ he replied instantaneously.

 _Don’t you have a game to focus on?_ You asked hoping to get rid of him.

 _And therefor I need to stay out of his head to make it a fair game_ Charles returned.

 _You should be careful, you might get too distracted_ you told him wanting to teach him a lesson.

_I know your thoughts as soon they are thought out meaning you can’t surprise me._

_Game on sir!_ You started to think about him in a very erotic manner with colorful pictures to match, it was with him with you and you did hear him clear his throat in surprise and then you changed places with Erik in your mind with just as colorful imagery.

“OH GOD!” you hear Charles exclaim followed by a thud and you burst out laughing.

“Should I even ask?” Erik called too you.

“Best not,” you managed to say as you got up and walked over them and apparently Charles had fallen off the chair in surprise. “Stay out of my head _Chuck_ or there’ll be more of that,” you told him and he nodded slowly. “Good game gents,” you told them and left to go inside. If Raven was done it meant the training room was free.

You went for an hour or so and went straight for a shower, when you were done showering you cursed at yourself for forgetting to bring fresh clothes and tightly wrapped the towel around you before leaving to find your room.

You opened the door to find Charles standing on the other side leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, looking very determined.

“Hello Charles, did you win again?” you asked trying to stay calm and clutched the towel close to you.

“Promise me you don’t do that again,” he warned and took a step closer, you felt like stepping back but stood you ground, you were stubborn.

“Then stay out of my head,” you replied defiantly and he chuckled.

“It was awful,” he mumbled.

“I’m sure you enjoyed it,” you teased and walked down the hall to get away from him.

“Perhaps the beginning but if you are referring to the other part then I’d rather forget it forever,” Charles continued and followed you to your room.

“Do you mind? I need to change,” you asked him as he even followed you in.

“Yes,” the said simply and closed the door behind him not taking his eyes off you.

“I’m not going change in front of you,” you told him annoyed.

“Why not I’ve already seen it,” he said and flashed the picture of the two of you together you had thought off earlier and you blushed furiously.

“I mean it this time, I really hate you,” you informed him and he walked over to you. You stepped back until you had your back against the wall and stood close enough for your bodies to touch.

“Liar,” he said in almost a whisper as he leaned in and kissed you passionately. In your head flashed his thoughts about you, what he felt, liked and wanted to with you, to you.

Good thing it was late, as you were not going to leave the room for a long time and had it been midday people would notice, after hours of exploring each other’s bodies you finally fell asleep caused primarily by exhaustion more than actually wanting to sleep. 

* * *

 

You awoke with his arms around and you felt secure and happy as the happing’s of the night flashed across your mind and even though you knew it was real you were almost wondering if it could be true as it felt like a dream.

“Oh no it was absolutely real,” Charles told you in a low husky voice, still sounding tired but content.

“Stay out of my head,” you mumbled back groggily and he chuckled, you could feel his body shake against yours and you felt yourself start to smile wide.

“There did come some good out of it,” he said and you turned to face him, your heart melting a little at the sight of him in the morning light with his bare torso and extremely messy hair (most of that was your doing)

“And what was that?” you asked curious and a little nervous.

“I got you, finally,” he told you and stretched so he could capture your lips with his own.

 _You love me_ his voice rang inside your head and you blushed heavily and playfully pushed him away.

“No I hate you remember,” you replied and he laughed and pushed himself up on his side.

“If this is how you treat the people you hate I don’t want to know what you do with does you love,” he joked and you snickered. “That’s a secret, only to be revealed for those who love me back,” you answered only half joking. Charles looked down at you and his always so serious demeanor was soft and loving. He gently caressed you cheek and kissed you with such feeling and power that words didn’t seem necessary, you would think.

 _I love you_ his voice was in your head and without breaking the kiss that was quickly developing into more you shot back the usual thought: get _out of my head Charles_


End file.
